Dream Meetings
by FanficFemale
Summary: Danny's been keeping a very deep secret from everyone including his friends. However a trip to Japan just may reveal what Danny was trying so hard to hide.
1. Prolouge

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**A/N: There are two versions for this story and this one is the Non-Yao version. Both will start out the same, but will differ later on from each other for obvious reasons. **

**I'm telling you right now that Inuyasha/Kagome and Danny/Sam isn't going to happen in this story. They will be implied at the beginning but I plan on having different pairings for the two hybrids. **

**I will be adding the language barrier to this story so remember that characters from DP will be speaking English and characters from IY will be speaking Japanese unless I say otherwise.**

**For Danny Phantom: This takes place a month after D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet never happened. Dani is staying in Amity Park with Danny and his family. Valarie knows Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom and is helping him fight ghosts with Dani.**

**For Inuyasha: This takes place two months after episode 167. However this may go into Inuyasha: The Final Act episodes as well. I will be following the anime since I only know a brief summary of what happened in the manga. Of course my own little twists will be added to this. **

**Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Inuyasha and/or Danny Phantom.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Prologue**

I was currently in my ghost form, flying close to the ground at a slow speed through a very thick forest. I was trying to be as quiet and stealthy as I could to avoid drawing as much attention to myself as possible. I had all my senses on full alert as I continued to scan the area all around me. The problem for me was that there was so much foliage and not a lot of open space in this forest. It was definitely very hard to find someone around here; unfortunately it's also easy for a person to get someone else. It certainly didn't help that it was dark out and that the forest was huge and ran on for miles. Oh yeah, finding someone in a place like this was very tricky. But I refuse to give up, besides sooner or later either I was going to find him or he would find me. Honestly though, I would prefer the first option much more than the later.

Suddenly a wisp of breath escaped from my mouth. Normally this would mean that a ghost was near, but this time was different. Instead of my breath being the light blue color that it usually was when I sensed a ghost; it had come out in a light red color. This told me that the person I had been looking for was very close so I immediately stopped flying and started looking around for him.

My instincts kicked in and I quickly moved out of the way in time to avoid being sliced by deadly gold glowing claws. Seeing that he missed me, my attacker tried to hit with his claws again. I retaliated by shooting numerous ectoblasts toward him, but he easily dodged them and made another attempt to swipe at me. I flew higher to avoid the attack but I wasn't quick enough as he managed to cut the side of my right leg. From what I could tell the wound wasn't too bad, but it would definitely leave a scar later. Yet that wasn't my main concern right now, so I focused back on the situation at hand. Since I had the advantage of flight, I decided to go up higher so he wouldn't be able to reach me. He must have noticed what I was trying to do because he started jumping from tree to tree allowing him to gain some height and was now closing the distance between us. I began using my ice powers to freeze the tree branches so it would slow him down. However he used his fire powers to melt the ice and pulled out his sword as he continued on.

I flinched when I saw him pull it out and knew he was getting serious now. He yelled out his attack as his sword sent thousands of gold colored adamants shooting towards me. I knew going intangible wouldn't do any good, so I hurriedly made four copies of myself and each one created an ectoshield that fused together to form a huge ectoshield wall. The adamants pounded against the shield with tremendous force making a few cracks in it, yet the shield had managed to hold up against the assault. Unfortunately right after that he called out another attack with his sword that sent a strong combination of wind and fire at me. One thing I learned about my shields was that even though they deflect ghost attacks they couldn't deflect any other kind of nonphysical attacks, so using it for this next assault wouldn't do me any good. Therefore my duplicates and I dropped down the shield and sent beams of ice from our hands and eyes causing wind and fire to meet lots of ice. It soon became a battle of will as both of us continued to increase the velocity of our attacks until one could overpower the other. But apparently the huge accumulations of the three elements were too much and caused a massive explosion, making us both get knocked down to the ground several feet away from each other.

I got up from the ground a few seconds after I got back my bearings and flew to where I saw my opponent had landed. After that fight, I was grateful that concept of exhaustion didn't apply here. I knew if it did I would have passed out right now and probably awake an hour later. By the time I reached him he was already standing up with his sword in its sheath.

"Not bad," he replied, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks, you too," I said back wearing a smile on my lips.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked nonchalantly while putting his hands behind his head and leaning against a tree.

"We could talk about how our day went," I suggested, causing an unreadable expression to appear on his face.

"I guess," he stated in an even tone before he closed his eyes and leaned more onto the tree.

"Do you want to go first or me?" I questioned, sitting Indian style while levitating a few inches from the ground.

"Does it matter?" he asked back.

"Right…well this morning I received a detention because I was late to school since I had to catch the Box Ghost. I actually managed to stay awake in my first half of classes. Then during lunch Dash threw food at me and started a food fight that I got blamed for, earning me another detention. During Mr. Lancer's class, Sulker appeared but Dani and Valarie were able to take care of him for me. Surprising nothing happened while I was in detention so that went by quickly. When I got home my parents showed me their new invention that almost fried me. After dinner Jazz helped me with my homework that I'm finally getting caught up in. The Box Ghost showed up again so I had to take care of that right before I went to bed. And that's basically it. Your turn now," I told him using an ordinary tone in my speech.

By the time I finished speaking, he had changed his position. He was now sitting on the ground with his legs folded and his arms crossed. He glanced at me with indifference written on his face before he closed his eyes again and leaned his back on the tree.

"Nothing much happened really. We killed a demon that was terrorizing a village. Then we stayed there since the villagers insisted on it and Kagome wanted to use the hot springs that were there. Miroku being his stupid perverted self went to spy on Sango and Kagome when they were using the hot springs. They caught him and Sango hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. During dinner Shippo was being a whiny brat again so I hit him three times. Kagome sat me for it and after we were done eating we went to our room to sleep. Yeah, so it was a pretty boring day," he finished explaining in a laid-back voice.

Neither of us did or said anything after that and just decided to relax for a while. Five minutes had passed and we both were now kind of restless from doing nothing for that small period of time.

"We're just not used to having free time on our hands are we?" I asked in a joking manner that made a light chuckle come from him.

Even though no words came out of his mouth, I knew that that was his way of saying he agreed with me on that. I figured that I might as well continue conversation since both of us didn't know what else to do.

"So do you have any more questions about anything from my/Kagome's time that you want to know about?" I asked him, making a thoughtful expression show on his face.

"What's so important about this school thing and its tests? Kagome keeps saying she has to leave because of it and I don't get why it's more important to her than our mission," he stated with an edge of annoyance in his words.

"Well, school is where we learn about things and tests are basically used to see if we remember the things they taught us. The reason it's important, or the reason people tell us, is that going to school and getting a good education will help us have success for our future. So, it's a very important thing in our time and society declares that without it you're pretty much screwed for life," I elaborated as best as I could for him since I myself didn't care that much about school.

It was obvious by the expression on his face that he was taking in what I just told him. He didn't respond right away, but when he did I noticed the annoyance he felt earlier was no longer there.

"Even though it's that important you would think she'd realize that if Naraku gets the whole jewel her future may not even exist anymore," he replied, going back to a usual tone.

I shrugged my shoulder at that since he had made a good point and I agreed with it.

"Honestly I don't really understand her desire to go to school more than saving the word either. If I could choose between going to school and saving the world rather than having to do both, saving the world would be my choice. Of course that's just me. I'm sure Jazz, my overachiever know-it-all perfect older sister, would choose school first too," I remarked with a little irritation creeping onto the last sentence.

"Older siblings are definitely troublesome," he muttered crossly.

I couldn't help smiling at the thought of both of us having over bearing older siblings. In fact the only difference between our siblings besides the genders and species is that his wanted to really kill him and mine wanted to really protect me.

"Agreed. Hey, you know what we could do?" I questioned him eagerly, making him look at me with curiosity.

"We could start a younger brother's club," I announced with a huge smile.

"Younger brother's club?" he wondered with confusion still written on his face.

"Yeah, it would be you, me, Souta, and if he ever gets free Kohaku would be in it. And during our meetings we could say anything we want or feel about our older sibs to each other," clarifying my idea more to him.

"Anything huh," he said as an enthusiastic look along with a sly smirk adorned his face.

"Yep," I conferred, getting more excited about the thought of it.

"That's not a bad idea, besides I wouldn't mind revealing a few things about Sesshomaru that no one else knows," he mischievously proclaimed as his smirk grew even more.

"Same thing here with Jazz," I replied in my own mischievous voice before we both started laughing.

When we were done laughing, he stood up and turned towards me as anticipation displayed on his features.

"You wanna go another round before we wake up?" he asked in a challenging voice.

"You bet and this time I'm going to win!" I told him excitingly as I stood straight up and flew a few inches higher from the ground.

"We'll see about that!" he yelled with the same amount of excitement before taking out his sword as it transformed into its larger form.

He made a lunge for me and I immediately turned intangible causing the sword to go threw me. Seeing this he quickly focused his power into his sword and it became a gold color. Even though this meant more danger for me, I couldn't help feeling a sense of satisfaction from this. He must be feeling it too because I saw a flicker of enjoyment flash in his eyes before he went in for another attack. This one did manage to scrape me before I could dodge it, yet all this did was bring a readily smirk to my lips. The game was so on now.

**A/N: I'm sure you know exactly who is who so there's no need to tell you. For those who noticed they both can understand each other perfectly even though I said there were going to be language barriers. Don't worry there is a perfectly "logical" reason for that. So if you're a little confused about something, ask and I may answer. **


	2. Just Another Day Part1

**A/N: Please note that this chapter takes place a good while after the prologue and not right after it. This would be my first time using Japanese honorifics so please tell me if I'm using the right ones. **

**Also for those who may be reading both versions I'm reminding you that they will start the same but will slowly differ from each other later on and thus I'm not posting the exact same story twice. Sorry for my ranting but I don't want the stories to get deleted saying that I broke the rules when I'm not.**

**Anyway enough with that! On with the story! **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Just Another Day Part.1**

The first thing Danny took note of when he woke up was what time it was. A light smile came on his face when he saw that his alarm clock read 6:25 am and that once again he had woken up early feeling well rested. He quickly got out of bed and did a few stretches to get the kinks out of his body before he began getting ready for school. After taking a shower, getting dressed, and making sure he had everything packed and put together for school, he went downstairs to have some breakfast.

As Danny was making his way to the kitchen, he could already smell the aroma of bacon in the air. Entering the kitchen he saw that it was his sister Jazz, who also was already ready for school that was the one who was cooking the bacon. Jazz had yet to realize that she was no longer the only one in the kitchen and Danny knew that this would've been the perfect time to pull a prank on her. However he was in a good mood this morning so he decided to go easy on her this time.

"How's breakfast coming Jazz?" he causally asked her from behind after he had quietly snuck up on her.

This had made Jazz shriek and jump in surprise which almost caused her to drop the pan and spatula that was in her hands. Danny couldn't stop the laughter that came out when he saw his sister's reaction to his morning greeting. Realizing what just happened, Jazz gave Danny a glare with an "I'm not amused" look on her face.

"Ha, ha, very funny Danny," stated Jazz in an annoyed voice.

Even though Danny had stopped laughing by now, there was still a large grin on his lips.

"Come on Jazz, you know I could've done a lot worse," he replied letting a small chuckle escape from his mouth,

Knowing that he indeed could've done something more than just startle her, she let the irritation she was feeling dissipate. Besides Jazz truly was glad that Danny seemed happier lately, especially after what happened a few weeks ago so she really couldn't complain.

"Anyway to answer your question I've just finished cooking the bacon for everyone. I just have the pancakes left to do and then I'm done," answered Jazz while taking the bacon out of the pan and putting it on a plate.

"You need any help?" sincerely offered Danny.

Danny's question had caught Jazz of guard. It's not like he never helped her with tasks like this before or anything, yet usually she would have to ask/beg him to help her. Taking a glance at her brother she could see that he really did want to help her out. Joy filled Jazz's heart at being reminded of the positive changes Danny has been going through lately. He truly seemed to be doing better both emotionally and physically after the breakdown incident.

"Thanks, but I can manage it on my own," said Jazz as she put the plate of bacon on the table before heading back to the stove.

"Suit yourself, by the way how long have you been up?" curiously wondered Danny while getting the bottle of apple juice out of the refrigerator.

Even though it was a normal question to ask, Jazz knew the real reason why he asked it.

"Since six," she answered with a small smirk on her face, turning around to face him.

"Only twenty five minutes apart, I'm catching up to you Jazz," Danny replied with a smile before getting a glass and pouring the juice in it.

"Yeah, you definitely are Danny," muttered Jazz quietly to herself before she started making the pancakes.

**IY**

It was now early in the morning and the Inu-group had just finished packing up their things from the forest area they camped at for the night. Everything was calm and peaceful as they were leaving the area and walking on the road. Unfortunately the quiet didn't last too long.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO BACK?!" shouted Inuyasha at Kagome, causing the animals around the area to scatter away.

"I have to go back and take my midterm exam! And since it's a very important test I have to go back!" she yelled back with an angry yet stressed expression on her face.

An annoyed look crossed Inuyasha's face as he started clenching his hands into fits.

"Here comes the outburst," Miroku commented with a sigh, watching the scene unfold before him.

"And the sit," added on Shippo with boredom.

Sango just shook her head at this and waited for the argument to be over.

"How long are you going to stay there?" irritatingly asked Inuyasha after he turned his back to Kagome.

This made Miroku, Sango, and Shippo fall in shock while Kagome was speechless. Usually Inuyasha would continue to fight with her about it until she sat him. However this time it seemed he was going to let her go back without a fight. Even though Kagome knew she should be happy about this, she couldn't help wondering what was going on with Inuyasha. This wasn't the first time that he had been out of character and the others noticed it to. Lately he had been showing them more consideration for and protectiveness over them. He even let Shippo get away with annoying him a few times and Kagome hadn't needed to sit him for the past few days.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha impatiently now turned back to facing her.

"Uh…five days at the most," she stated with bafflement clearly displayed on her face.

"Fine; let's go," commanded Inuyasha before continuing to walking down the path.

"Well that was unexpected," Miroku noted.

"Yeah, usually Kagome has to sit him before he gives in," remarked Shippo with confusion in his voice.

"Do you think something's wrong? He has been acting a little different lately," Sango declared worryingly.

"_Inuyasha, what's going on with you?"_ thought Kagome in concern.

"WOULD YOU GUYS HURRY UP ALREADY!" yelled out Inuyasha to them now a good distance ahead of them.

"Looks like he's back to normal already," responded Shippo, to which the others couldn't help but nod and agree to.

With that said and done they immediately sprinted up the road to catch up with Inuyasha.

**DP**

"Can you guys believe it's almost time for summer break already?" Valerie excitingly asked her friends at the table before taking a bite of food from her lunch tray.

"I know right, I mean this Friday is the last day of school," Danny replied just as excited as Valerie.

"Oh yeah! Four more days and we're out of here!" shouted Tucker showing even more enthusiasm than both Danny and Valerie combined, causing a few students in the lunchroom to look in his direction for a second before choosing to ignore him.

"Not to mention that we'll be seniors next year too," Sam reminded them with a slight smile on her lips.

Even though Sam wasn't showing it, she was just as happy as the others about school coming to an end. Suddenly a look of remembrance come to Danny's face which the group immediately took notice of.

"That reminds me. My parents wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with us this summer to check out the college that Jazz is going to attend this year," Danny told them.

"Is this going to be for the whole summer?" asked Valerie with interest growing in her eyes.

"Yeah, Jazz wanted to see what the school was like before she goes and my parents figured it would also be a good summer family vacation trip."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," remarked Tucker, thinking about how his parents' ideas usually are like.

"When are you guys leaving?" Sam questioned, taking a chunk of her salad into her mouth.

"The 31st of May," answered Danny, making Sam spit out what she just put in.

"That's this Sunday!" exclaimed Sam.

"That's why I'm asking you guys now six days ahead of time. So do you guys want to come with?" Danny asked as though it wasn't an issue at all.

They looked at him for a moment before they all just let it go to answer his question.

"I'll have to ask my parents," replied Tucker.

"I'll have to ask my dad too," stated Valerie.

"I'll have to bribe mine," Sam said now making her the one everyone was staring at.

"What? You guys know it's true," retorted Sam, making the others smile at the fact that they indeed knew it was true.

"By the way which college was it again?" asked Tucker after taking a huge gulp of meat into his mouth.

"University of Tokyo."

"That's right I remember Jazz applying for that school. She sure worked hard trying to get accepted there," commented Valerie.

"You don't know the half of it. She spent six hours every day practicing for the university's entrance exams and even then she had to take it again a year later because she didn't pass it the first time," Danny announced as a somber expressing briefly crossed his features, which Sam and Valerie had caught.

"Wait a minute! Jazz actually failed a test!" shouted Tucker while standing up from the table in astonishment.

This outburst got attention from more students than his earlier one and Sam immediately pulled him back down to his seat.

"Tucker, would you keep it down?! I'm sure she doesn't want everybody to know that," Sam uttered, giving him a disproving glare.

"Sorry, but it's still pretty hard to believe," he said in a calmer manner.

"Well as long as she got in that's all that really matters," claimed Valerie trying to bring back the positive atmosphere that was there earlier.

"Yeah she really deserved it," truthfully declared Danny before the others looked at him in surprise.

"What? You guys know it's true," Danny stated with a smirk on his face.

This got a good laugh from the three before Danny's ghost sense went off.

**IY**

"You want to stop?" crossly asked Inuyasha, not believing that Kagome actually wanted to take a break now.

"Come on Inuyasha, we've been walking for five hours straight and you said we were nearing a village," answered Kagome trying to sound reasonable.

"Aren't you the one who wanted to leave earlier so you could go home?" he retorted raising a brow at this.

"It will be a short stop, I promise," she said in a genuine voice while putting her hands together and slightly lowering her head in a pleading manner.

Inuyasha twitched at this, before once again turning away from her.

"If you can handle walking another mile we'll arrive at the village," he announced while moving forward and ahead of the group, not taking even a glace back.

This was the second time today that Inuyasha surprised the group, however since no one understood or could figure it out they had no choice but to go along with it. Just as Inuyasha predicated, they had to walk another mile before they arrived at the village. After Miroku confirmed and finished the "exorcisms" in the village, they were immediately offered to stay in one of the huts at the village.

"What are you doing Kagome-chan?" asked Sango as she walked up to said girl, noticing the frustrated look on her face that seemed to be connect with the numerous papers she had in her hands.

"Just some study sheets to help me prepare for my exam," Kagome answered dejectedly while chewing on the end of her pencil in concentration.

"Interesting, what subject are you studying?" wondered Miroku coming up to Kagome to get a better look at what was on the papers she had.

"Mathematics and unfortunately it's not my best subject either," she gloomily admitted.

"Maybe we could help you with it," suggested Sango, wanting to help out her friend.

"I don't know it's pretty complicated," vexed Kagome, not sure if they could help or not.

"At least let us try Kagome-san," Miroku reasoned, bringing a sigh of defeat out of Kagome.

"Alright, here is the problem I'm really struggling with," she told them as she showed them the problem.

Twenty minutes had gone by and the problem on Kagome's worksheet still had not been solved.

"_Kagome-chan wasn't kidding; this is tough to figure out,"_ thought Sango with a separate piece of paper with the problem and other scribbling written on it while chewing on the pencil that Kagome gave her.

"_What kind of crazy incomprehensible text is this?"_ Miroku thought with a dreaded look on his face as he stared at the piece of paper with his own attempt at the problem on it.

"I guess none of us understands any of it," sadly proclaimed Kagome after seeing the puzzled and overwhelmed looks on Miroku and Sango's faces.

"Negative five," unexpectedly replied Inuyasha, who was now standing right behind them.

This had startled the three since they were so focused on working the problem and hadn't noticed that Inuyasha was behind them. Yet once they were over the small fright, what he said had been brought to their attention.

"What?" Kagome asked in bewilderment while looking up at Inuyasha.

"Negative five is the answer to the problem," elaborated Inuyasha with a neutral look on his face.

Kagome quickly found and looked at the answer sheet that was given for that problem. After scanning it over several times, an unbelievable expression appeared on her features.

"He's right," announced Kagome, causing everyone to stare at Inuyasha in shock.

"The problem must not be as hard as you guys think if Inuyasha could figure it out," commented Shippo in a laidback manner, making a vein appear on Inuyasha's head.

"Why you little brat!" shouted Inuyasha coming towards Shippo with his hand formed into a fist ready to pound him on the head.

Seeing the threatening glare Inuyasha was sending him Shippo started running around the hut to avoid Inuyasha's attempt to hit him. Inuyasha was now chasing him around the hut as the others sweet dropped at the display. However a scent that hit Inuyasha's nose made him stop in his tracks before an intense look displayed on his face.

"Inuyasha what is it?" wondered Kagome having noticed the sudden seriousness on his face.

"A demon's coming," he proclaimed before flicking up his thumb against the hilt of Tetsusaiga, propping up the sword from its sheath.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Please let me know what you think and if how I'm going to get all the characters together makes sense so far. **

**P.S. Aren't you guys glad they're now continuing the Inuyasha anime! If you don't know about it yet it's called Inuyasha: The Final Act and there are ten episodes out so far. You can watch the episodes on YouTube or Hulu. Personally I think Hulu is better because the subtitles are clearer and easier to read despite having to deal with the advertisements.**


	3. Just Another Day Part2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry this took a while.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Just Another Day Part.2**

Danny had to take a small sigh of relief after he had just taken out several ghost seeking missiles that had been fired at him courtesy of Skulker. The fight had only started two minutes ago and Skulker was already dishing out the heavy artillery, which had made Danny come to two conclusions. One Skulker was beginning to get really tired of not being able to still catch him or Skulker was neglecting to do drag on the fight because he was told not to. Since Danny knew Skulker was the kind that loved the thrill of the chase and liked to toy with his prey, this left the second reason to Skulker's change in tactics. The fact that Skulker was now sending another array of seeking missiles followed by ghost proof nets in order to get him, proved this further to Danny. There was no way Skulker would start of this strong so early in a fight instead of dragging it on like he usually does.

"So Skulker, why is Plasmius having you attack me this time?" Danny asked in a matter of fact way after having taken care of the second assault that was thrown at him.

A look of surprise briefly showed on Skulker's face before an amused one took its place.

"Very perceptive ghost child. However I'm afraid you'll get nothing from me," answered Skulker with a toothy grin.

"Feh, I figured as much," Danny muttered back with annoyance before what he just said registered to him.

"_Did I just say feh? Man, he must be rubbing off on me more than I thought,"_ Danny contemplated to himself, getting a small smile on his face.

"Danny, look out!" shouted a familiar voice, bringing Danny out of his thoughts in time to put up a strong shield against more ghost seeking missiles.

Several strong green ecto-blasts were then fired at the missiles that destroyed them. Once the missiles were destroyed, Danny dropped down his shield and looked gratefully at the one who had warned him in time.

"That was close. Thanks Dani," responded Danny giving her a warm smile.

"No problem, now what do you say we finish the bag of bolts off," she said with a smirk as she charged up two more ecto-blast in her hands.

"Yes, lets," agreed Danny, gaining a smirk on his own lips before his whole body was covered in a light blue glow.

**IY**

Inuyasha had just tried using Red Testsaga to cut through the mage demon's barrier; unfortunately it didn't have any effect. Kagome seeing that the Red Testsaga didn't work, she quickly shot a sacred arrow at the demon. However to the group's surprise the arrow also didn't penetrate the demon's barrier.

"_No, it didn't work!"_ Kagome thought worryingly not sure what else she could do now.

"Everyone, stand back!" warned Miroku as he was getting ready to unleash his wind tunnel.

Yet just as he began removing the beads, several red colored blades had cut through the demonic barrier. Once the barrier was down, Inuyasha hastily sent another Blades of Blood attack at the demon causing severe injury to it. He quickly followed up with the Wind Scar finally destroying the demon. The others were about to go over to Inuyasha when he immediately told them to stay where they were. They were confused by this, but still did as instructed when they saw the serious look still on his face.

"_Where are you hiding?"_ Inuyasha thought as he searched around the area with his senses on high alert.

"_There!" _he mentally declared before he without warning sent an Adamant Barrage at one of the village homes that was several yards away.

The attack easily cut through the wooden hut making heavy smoke produce from the harsh impact. This action greatly surprised everyone, making them start to question Inuyasha's current state of mind.

"Inuyasha why did you do that?" shrieked Kagome, but he just ignored her and instead glared at the place he had fired his attack at.

"Come on out you coward! I know your there!" Inuyasha shouted.

It was then that a figure slowly started immerging from the cloud of smoke. When the figure had came out from the smoke, it was revealed to be a woman. The woman had a creamy complexion, midnight blue hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were a rich blue color, and she was wearing a black medieval style dress.

"Strange how you could sense me half demon and the monk and priestess could not," the mysterious woman said with a tone of interest in her voice.

"Shut up!" shouted Inuyasha angrily as he sent a Wind Scar in her direction.

The woman put her index and pointer figures together while her eyes turned completely black and created a black tinted barrier around herself, easily deflecting the attack. Soon the others joined him in launching their attacks at the woman, but just like the Wind Scar nothing could penetrate her barrier. However the woman's now coal black eyes kept their focus on Inuyasha the entire time.

"_The aura is coming from him! Interesting…"_ thought the woman as she continued to stare at Inuyasha.

"_I have to make sure though."_

Before they could make a second attempt to attack the woman started chanting words under her breath causing a black stream of light to produce from her fingers. She quickly sent the stream of dark light toward the group before any of them could avoid it.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku!" screamed Inuyasha as he saw his friends completely frozen in place with a black aura now surrounding them.

"_So it really is him,"_ she thought in a pleased way while watching Inuyasha trying in a feeble attempt to break his friends from their motionless state.

"What did you do to them?" he yelled back at the woman after realizing he couldn't break whatever she did to them.

"We need to talk," was all she said before another black stream produced from her fingers.

Only this time the stream encircled both Inuyasha and herself making them both vanish from the area.

**DP**

After Danny and Dani defeated Skulker the rest of the school day was uneventful. Unfortunately Mr. Lancer assigning a ten page essay on _Macbeth_ that was due on the last day of school is what made the rest of the day unpleasant. So once school had ended, everyone agreed to have a study group at Danny's house to get an early start on the assignment. While Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valarie were walking to the Fenton house, the topic of discussion was Skulker's earlier attack.

"So you think Vlad told him to attack you today?" Sam asked Danny.

"I know he did," stated Danny with a serious expression on his face.

"I just wished I was able to join the fight sooner. Then I could've been more help," Valerie muttered angrily to herself.

"Val you were very helpful, Dani and I couldn't have gotten Skulker if you hadn't of made that sneak attack on him," confirmed Danny, giving Valerie a supportive smile.

"Danny's right, besides it's a lot better than when you were trying to kill him…Ow!" exclaimed Tucker after Sam had just smacked him over the head for his comment.

"You really need to work on thinking before you speak," announced Sam.

Even though Valerie agreed with Sam on that, she knew Tucker was right to. She was glad that everything between her and Danny had finally been resolved and that now she was helping him instead of hurting him.

"Anyway back to Skulker, why do you think Vlad wanted him to attack you Danny?" questioned Sam.

A look of contemplation immediately crossed Danny's features. Yet it wasn't because he was trying to figure out the answer to the question like the others thought, he was trying to decided if he should tell them the answer or not. What the others didn't know was that while Skulker had made a close range attack on Danny, he had in fact answered the question.

**Flashback**

Skulker had just managed to trap Dani against the side of a building with a ghost proof net. Unfortunately before Danny could attempt to free her, Skulker cut off Danny's path using a glowing blade that Danny had to quickly block with a ghost shield.

"Do you honestly think none of us have noticed the change in you Ghost Child?" asked Skulker as he pressed his blade down more against the shield.

"What are you talking about Skulker?" Danny asked back with an annoyed expression on his face, trying to keep his shield up.

"You're more focused and observant. You're finally deciding to use more of that brain of yours. You're fighting skills have improved tremendously. But most of all you're actually happy for once," seriously stated Skulker.

Even though fear started settling into Danny, he made sure that it didn't show. Instead he vied for a roll of his eyes.

"It's called growing up," Danny retorted with a "duh" edge in his tone.

This however made a sadistic grin cross Skulker's face.

"Hmm, interesting how neither I nor Plasmius believes that," he amusingly said before a blast had hit him from behind.

**End Flashback**

Danny bit his lip as he thought about the conversation. He had been thinking about telling his friends the truth behind what's been going on with him lately. But with Vlad being eager for that same piece of information, he knew he couldn't risk telling them now.

"Danny!" shouted Sam, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer to which Sam rolled her eyes at.

"I was asking you if you have come up with any ideas on the motive behind Skulker's attack," she restated.

Danny had decided what to say to his friends and had to take a short breath before opening his mouth to answer the question.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is it can't be good."

The other silently agreed on that before they headed onward to the Fenton home.

**IY**

The Inu-group were continuing their journey back to Kaede's village and Inuyasha had made it clear earlier that there weren't going to be any more village stops until they got to Kaede's. With their counter with that demon and the mysterious woman on their minds, the others made no protests to that. However it didn't mean that they didn't want answers to what happened after they had been frozen. They had realized that they had missed something when one second the woman was there and then the next she was gone with the village looking as if it had never been attacked in the first place.

"I have no doubt something happed despite the villagers not remembering anything at all about the attack," commented Miroku.

"I agree. That woman, whoever she was must have erased their memories, but why," wondered Sango.

"My guess is that she had some kind of purpose in the village and when she was finished she simply left," Miroku deduced with a look of contemplation on his features.

"Then what is it she was after? Inuyasha, do you have any ideas?" Kagome asked him.

The rest of the group was also curious to hear what Inuyasha would say of the situation, especially since he had been surprisingly quiet since they had left the village. Inuyasha gave her a side glance before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Keh, you're asking that like it really matters. The next time we see her we'll just stop whatever she had planned up her sleeve," he causally stated while folding his arms under the sleeves of his haori.

"So in other words you don't know…big surprise," muttered Shippo, which Inuyasha easily caught and shot him a hard glare that made Shippo shut up instantly.

After that the conversation had been dropped since they couldn't do anything more about the woman now anyway. Nonetheless, Inuyasha's thoughts about what the woman told him would not leave him.

_The Seekers are coming back. _

_They won't stop till all of our kind is dead._

_They will go to any means to destroy you, including your friends._

_When the time comes we will need your help to fight. _

_Or else we will become extinct and many will suffer because of it._

Inuyasha's face became pensive as he remembered telling her he had to think about it to which she gave him four days to do.

**A/N: Hope that was good enough for you. **


	4. A Secret Revealed

**A/N: Again so sorry for how long it has been! But don't worry I'm not planning on giving up any of my stories no matter how long it takes, promise. **

**Now this chapter has a few (and I mean few) differences for each version, so if you're planning on reading both versions this chapter does have small variation. Now on with the chapter! **

**A Secret Revealed**

"So not only do I have to finish writing this essay on _Macbeth_ that is not even half way done yet because of all the ghosts that I have to take care of, which is due in TWO DAYS, but now VLAD is going to chaperon our vacation trip since my parents "needed" to stay and take care of the ghost in the town!" he finished his rant before frustratingly plopping himself down on his bed.

I had been quietly listening to everything that he was saying and even though I didn't know of some of the things he was talking about, I definitely got the main point.

"From what it sounds like, this Vlad set it up so he could tag along with you," I said, giving him my assumption of the situation.

He sighed as he sat up on his bed and looked at me with dejection on his face.

"Yeah, I really wasn't surprised that he would pull something like this. I'm just really worried you know. It's like having Naraku tag along with you and your group for a lengthy amount of time," he explained to me and his analogy worked perfectly.

I couldn't help twitch at the thought of Naraku traveling with my group. If that ever happened I would be completely apprehensive and concerned for my friends' safety nonstop. I always felt a somewhat peace being with my friends, even though I would never admit that to them. If Naraku was constantly with us there would never be any peace for any of us. A frown graced my lips in sympathy for him, knowing how much this situation would negatively affect him. With that in mind, I decided to do the same thing I usually did to cheer him up.

I stood up from my sitting position against the wall and walked over to the bed. I then threw a punch at his face, yet in the last second he turned intangible making my fist go right through him. A small smirk had suddenly appeared on his face before he retaliated my shooting his ecto beam at me. I easily dogged the shot and tried for another attack. This time I let me claws glow their familiar golden color before getting ready to strike.

"Soul-scattering Iron Claws!" screaming out my attack.

I saw the look of dread on his face, knowing that my attack was very dangerous to him. He quickly phased under the ground to avoid my attack, but he hadn't been fast enough to not get a cut on his shoulder before escaping. My senses went on high alert waiting for him to come out from hiding. However when he did finally come back up instead of trying to attack me again like I thought, He held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright already, I feel a lot better now," he proclaimed, looking at me with a grin on his face.

"You gave up too easily," I stated crossing my arms in mock complaint.

His grin grew at my comment before he suddenly landed his feet back on the ground and headed toward the table that he called a desk. He then picked up a book that was on it and turned to me with amusement clearly on his face.

"So how good are you at understanding Shakespeare?"

When I started reading this "Macbeth" for myself, the first thing that caught my attention was the three women at the start of the play that were called witches. I immediately asked him what a witch was and when he told me, I felt my chest tighten in knots. He must of noticed something was bothering me because the familiar overused question of "Are you ok?" came from his mouth. But I simply waved off his concern and he simply let the matter go. That was another thing I liked about being around him. He didn't pressure me when I didn't feel up to it. He knew when to let things drop and waited until I was ready to bring it up again. Kagome was completely the opposite. She would keep insisting me to answer her whenever she believed it was necessary and then if I didn't answer her she would get so easily angry and upset. I gave a mental sigh at that. I admit I do appreciate her concern for me, but sometimes she could be so suffocating. Kikiyo had been completely opposite with me. She too never tried to get anything out of me when I didn't want to, nor did she care to do so. It was so amusing how even though Kagome was Kikiyo's reincarnation, the two were as different as night and day. Yet I quickly realized I was getting off track and focused back on to what I was reading.

I was kind of enjoying the story. Sure it wasn't nearly as exciting as my life, but it kept me entertained. Personally I thought that Macbeth and his wife were idiots. It was so obvious those three witches were playing them. Banquo seemed to be the only one that was using his brain. The wife's actions were no surprise to me. I knew from experience that women's emotions and actions could be very deadly when provoked, Kikiyo, Kagome, and even Sango was enough proof of that. However this Lady Macbeth certainly let herself get out of hand. Macbeth was stupid enough to actually listen to her and let his want for more power make him do something dumb, that I could already tell would make him suffer in the end. Macduff was another one that seemed to be able to think. It didn't take a genius to see that he was going to be the rival for Macbeth.

There was no doubt that Macbeth was a fool, letting himself get caught up in his new role of power. I actually snorted at the part when he sent someone to kill Banquo. I've seen that happen so many times before. As soon as someone got a high rise in power they started allowing it to go to their heads and change them. It was one of the reasons why I never cared about my birth given title of being the son of the Great Dog Demon. Having titles just make things more complicated and I have enough of complications in my life. Sesshomaru could keep all that Lord of the Western Lands crap; I didn't want nor need it. I quickly shook those thoughts away and resumed reading. I thought it was very amusing when the ghost of Banquo haunted Macbeth and no one else could see it. I asked him what he thought about this particular scene since ghosts were his area.

"Well if Banquo's ghost bothers Macbeth that much I won't mind trading. I'd happily take Banquo and he can have Skulker," he answered jokingly.

I had to laugh at that one. I could imagine how funny it would be if Macbeth had to deal with that specific ghost. However my mood soon went down as I read more.

In fact I was beginning to feel nauseous in the pit of my stomach at the name Hecate and at the realization of who the three witches in this story really were. I wanted to deny what I discovered yet a part of me knew it was true. This Hecate and the three women had to be the same ones that I knew. So many memories bombarded my mind at once that I couldn't read anymore and let the book fall from my hands. I saw the immediate concern come on his face, yet before he could open his mouth, I responded faster.

"I just need to take a break from the story for a while," I told him while regaining my normal composure.

He didn't look convinced, not that I really expected him to, and then he picked the dropped book up off the floor. He then started scanning the part where I had stopped reading before giving me an inquisitive look, making me inwardly cringe.

"Do witches bother you or something?" he asked me carefully, I knowing that he was not trying to sound offensive.

I was strongly debating with myself if I should tell him my secret or not. I've never told anyone before and the only person who knew had been my mother, since she was the reason for it existing in the first place. I scrunched my face in consideration of whether it was wise to let someone else besides me know. This was a huge secret after all and it would cause me even more trouble if the wrong people found out.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me. Besides thanks to you I can now understand what the heck the characters are saying. I'll finally be able to read Shakespeare and actually get what the story is about now," he said positively, which a grin coming to his face.

I couldn't help the light smile that tugged at my own lips when I saw how happy he was. It made me feel good that I could help him with something besides fighting. I wanted to let out a sigh when I thought about Kagome and her tests. She never asked me for help when it was obvious she needed it. I know I'm not the smartest person out there but still it would be nice if she asked me at least once. But then why should I expect her to, I wasn't oblivious to the fact that she, and the others for that matter, didn't believe I was that smart. Then again I'm used to people thinking that way about me most of my life so I'm used to being neglected for in the brains area anyway.

"_But he didn't,"_ I realized taking a quick side glaze at the ghost in the room with me.

"You alright?" he suddenly asked, probably noticing that I was unresponsive for a while.

I turned my full gaze to him before I responded back to him.

"Why would you ask me for help with your studies?" I asked back seriously, wondering why he didn't assume I couldn't help him like others have thought.

The look on his face became slightly confused from my question but then he gained a look of understanding soon afterward.

"Because you're like me," he stated seriously, making me now the one baffled by his answer.

"Care to explain that a little more?" I asked back, even though I knew what he was getting at.

A light smile crept on his face before he answered.

"When it comes to smarts we're both not known for having the best. But really it's not that we aren't smart, it's just that we're a lot more street smart than book smart. We just have a different way of showing our brains than most people do so it gets overlooked a lot. However that doesn't mean that we don't have book smarts too, we just value and show the street smarts more because that's what we depend on the most to help us survive," he declared in a matter of fact tone.

He then paused for a moment to gather the rest of his thoughts before continuing on.

"I asked for your help because I know your capable of doing it just like deep down I know I'm capable of doing it too. Yet you're a lot more experienced so it makes sense that it would be easier for you to understand this stuff than me at this point. Every time Jazz tries to help me she uses words that I don't know and explains things in a way that just makes me even more confused than I already was. Tucker just uses his technology to try and teach me which tends to lead to a very weird place mind you. Sam tries but sometimes it just doesn't stick when she teaches me something. It's the same thing with Valarie too. But when it comes to you, because of our similar way of thinking you can teach this stuff to me in a way that I can fully relate and understand it. Honestly, you've been the best tutor I've ever had," he finished with his smile growing a little more at the end.

Despite my hardest, I couldn't help the genuine smile that broke out on my face. Not only did he explain something about me that others rarely get, but his compliment at the end made me feel good inside. It was then I knew I could trust him with my deepest secret. I know he would not tell anyone and would probably the only one to truly understand my predicament anyway. With that in mind I gained a serious expression on my face and looked directly at him. I immediately got his undivided attention, when he noticed the look on my face and I could tell he was ready to listen. I gave a deep yet nervous breath at finally getting ready to tell someone about the truth of my human heritage.

"First off the three witches in that story are real," I started, making a brief look of surprise come to his face yet I continued on.

"The reason I know that is because…"

I huge lump started forming in my throat as I tried to get the piece of information out. But when I felt a hand on my shoulder and the encouraging look he gave me, courage returned to me and I throat became unlocked once more.

"The three witches and known as the Weird Sisters…and they are my cousins from my mother's side," I confessed causing his eyes to grow double their size.

I saw the gears working overtime in his head and I had a feeling he had already started putting the pieces together.

"If they're your cousins, then that means…"

"My mother was a witch…and I am one as well," I finished for him with a firm tone in my voice.

**A/N: So was anyone expecting that? Now you probably realized the reason why I had Mr. Lancer choose Macbeth for an essay topic to give to his class. Don't worry more will be explained about Inuyasha being a witch. I also have something in store for Danny regarding the whole witch plot too.**

**Even though this was kind of short, I hoped you still enjoyed the chapter anyway. And yes they both were in Danny's room in this dream. **

**Until next time. **


	5. Study, Research, and Confiding

**Important A/N: **Ok, here's the thing. From now on I will be doing only Version Two of this story. But Version One I have given to CrimsonRoseInFullBloom. So for those who want to continue reading Version One you know who to go to now. Whether she will follow along with my version or not in the future is still not decided but for now she will follow along. As soon as I'm sure mostly everyone got the news I will delete my Version One.

**Normal A/N:** Sorry this took so long! I've had trouble with electricity lately because of weather conditions so my computer use was limited. Hopefully the length and content of the chapter will be worth it!

**Study, Research, and Confiding **

It was warm and sunny Thursday afternoon in Amity Park. And most teenagers that are finally released from the confounded walls of school spend the rest of the day either outside or at the Nasty Burger. However Danny was surprisingly doing neither one of those things this afternoon. Instead he was actually at the library doing some research, which is why when his sister Jazz had spotted him there she became completely traumatized. But once the shock wore off her suspiciousness grew.

"_What's Danny doing here and why didn't he tell anybody he was coming here?" _thought Jazz since she was sure her brother never mentioned anything about a trip to the library afterschool and that she was sure he was here by himself. 

She also noticed the various books scattered on the table he was sitting at, along with notepads, notebooks, papers, markers, pens, and pencils. Not to mention that Danny was currently engrossed in a book he was reading that he hadn't noticed his sister who was several feet away from him.

"_I wonder what Danny's studding? Could it have something to do with why he's been acting differently lately?"_ Jazz contemplated, thinking about all the changes Danny seemed to go through over the past weeks.

Jazz's curiosity had soon gotten the best of her as she decided to sneak up on Danny so she could see clearly what he was reading. She used the bookshelves that were around as cover, dashing from one to the next to get in closer to her target. After careful maneuvering, she was now only one bookshelf away from Danny and was ready to move to the next until a voice interrupted her.

"You know it's not polite to try and sneak up on someone Jazz," said the voice from right behind her causing Jazz to scream and jump up in surprise.

Jazz then quickly turned around and was surprised to see her brother in his ghost form floating in front of her with a smirk on his face.Her eyes immediately turned back to the Danny who was still reading the book at the table then back to the Danny in front of her before she realized what was going on.

"I'm starting to dislike that duplication power more and more," Jazz irritably mumbled to herself, yet Danny heard her anyway.

"And I'm starting to dislike that my sister was trying to invade my privacy," retorted Danny, gaining a serious look on his face.

Guilt started getting to Jazz as she realized she had been wrong in trying to sneak up on her brother and that she had deserved that scare he gave her.

"I'm really sorry Danny. I just wanted to find out what you were reading because I hoped it would clue me in on what's been going on with you lately. But that's still no excuses and I had no right to try and sneak up on you like that," sincerely apologized Jazz making Danny's features soften knowing that his sister's intentions had been decent enough.

"It's ok Jazz; I probably would have done the same thing too. Though I would have done it a lot better," lightly joked Danny.

"Ha ha very funny, I'll be going to another part in the library now. I have my own studying to do anyway," Jazz stated as she turned around ready to leave.

"Jazz wait," called out Danny causing Jazz to stop and face her brother.

"Yeah?"

Danny had been debating if he should ask Jazz for help in his research since she was better at that kind of thing than him. He figured he could just bend the truth a bit so she wouldn't find out the real reason he was doing research and it would be enough to quench her curiosity. So even though it was risky he decided he was going to ask his sister for help.

"Um, well you see I actually need some help with my research and was wondering if you would help me," replied Danny with a bit of nervousness in his tone.

Jazz was quiet for a minute before a smile broke out on her face.

"Sure bro, no problem."

**IY**

To say Higurashi Kagome was exhausted was an understatement. She had just finished her second major exam and it left her feeling as if she just battled a hundred demons all by herself.

"Why do we have to have an exam for Math in the first place!" cried out Kagome as she slid down on the hallway wall she had been leaning on to the floor in exasperation.

This was the position her friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka, had found her in and thus they began to worry for their friend. The three girls quickly surrounded Kagome and knelt down on their knees bringing Kagome's attention instantly on her friends who were now around her.

"So how did the exam go Kagome?" immediately asked Yuka causing a groan to escape Kagome's mouth as she buried her head in her arms.

"That bad huh?" commented Eri noticing the state of depression Kagome was in.

"Don't worry Kagome, there are still the other exams and the final exams later on," Ayumi stated, trying to remind Kagome of the positive.

Yet her statement did the opposite as Kagome was reminded that there were still more exams to come in her future that she would most likely not be prepared for either.

"_Thanks for reminding me Ayumi!"_ sarcastically thought Kagome, burring her head in more into her arms in despair.

Eri and Yuka easily saw that Ayumi's comment didn't help Kagome feel any better at all. Yet they knew that Ayumi was right and that Kagome still had a chance to pass. The two quickly exchanged glances before a determined expression crossed their faces. The two girls got on each side of Kagome and grabbed her arms before lifting her up on her feet completely catching Kagome off guard.

"Hey, what are you doing?" exclaimed Kagome in shock.

"We are taking you to the library right away," Yuka told her in a serious voice.

"Huh?" Kagome asked with confusion shown on her face.

"Listen Kagome, Ayumi is right. You still have a chance to do better on the next exams," claimed Eri

Catching on to what the other two were saying, Ayumi added her own two cents to the conversation.

"That's right. Instead of using you time to mope about the exams, study harder for them."

Her friends' words finally got through to Kagome as she realized that they were right. If she worked extra hard she was positive she could pass the next exam. With that in mind, a smile broke out on her face.

"You guys are right! I can do this!" Kagome proclaimed strongly now gaining some confidence.

"That's the spirit!" excitingly said Eri, glad that her friend was feeling better.

"Yeah, we won't stop till all the knowledge is stuck in your head," Yuka joked though her tone held and edge of seriousness in it as well.

"Yep, we're going to make sure you pass those exams!" positively declared Ayumi.

Kagome couldn't help smiling even more at how much support her friends were giving her right now.

"_They may get crazy when it comes to my love life; but when it really counts they always have my back. I'm blessed to have friends like them,"_ happily thought Kagome.

"Alright then girls, let's head to the library!" Kagome shouted out as her friends gave affirmative nods in response before all three left the school in high spirits.

**DP**

"And all this is for your paper on _Macbeth_?" asked Jazz kind of skeptically after having skimmed through some of the books and notes Danny had already read and done.

One on the things Danny was grateful for was that having plenty of fighting experience helped him to learn how to hide his nervousness. He knew it would be a stretch for Jazz to believe him and the fact that she asked that question so skeptically made him incredibly nervous. Luckily he was not showing it and was able to come up with an excuse to her inquiry.

"Well I wanted my paper to be unique and not just about something everyone else would write about. I mean how many _Macbeth_ papers do you think would be about the witches and their role in the story?" asked back Danny with a raised brow at his sister, deep down hoping she would buy it.

"That's true; there really isn't that much talk about the Weird Sisters in the play even though they're actually the catalyst that drives Macbeth and the plot itself. That's actually very intuitive of you to make them the subject of your paper Danny," Jazz reasoned as she started becoming interested by the topic herself.

Inside Danny was very relieved that Jazz believed him. The truth was that he had finished his paper just a few hours ago and had been doing additional research for someone else.

"_And it's not like I'm completely lying. I did decide to do my paper about the Weird Sisters after all,"_ contemplated Danny with a light smirk creeping on his face.

"…and I've got to say I'm impressed Danny," finished Jazz, brining Danny quickly out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response to Jazz's complement.

Jazz rolled her eyes as she discovered that Danny had been caught up in his own world and hadn't been paying attention.

"I was saying that you've already made a good start on your research. The books you have here will definitely help, not to mention your notes on the books that you read aren't that bad either. The only thing is that you have too much stuff here," Jazz remarked making Danny confused.

"What do you mean I have too much stuff?" Danny asked in a clearly perplexed way.

"What I mean is that some of this stuff isn't necessary for your paper," she answered before picking up a book from the table and showing it to Danny.

"Like this book on witch hunters. I doubt witch hunters would have anything to do with the witches in this story," she announced before putting down that book and taking another one off the table.

"Or this book about the history of magic. The witches didn't use a lot of magic in the story. The most they did was make a potion so I doubt you have to get to much in powers that they didn't show or exhibit in the story," explained Jazz before once more putting the book down to pick up another one

"This book of witches' lineage is not necessary since we already know the three were sisters, hence why they're called the Weird Sisters. No other characters exhibited any signs that they could have magic so I doubt the witches have any real connection with any of the other characters," she stated yet once she put the book back on the table, she gained a very confused look as she took the next book in her hands.

"Why do you even have this book on Feudal Japan?" she asked her brother with curiosity written all over her face.

Yet before Danny could even think up an answer, Jazz got another book from the table and this time her eyes practically popped out of their sockets. The expression on her face quickly changed from shock to worry and then finally became strictly stern. She speedily skimmed through the book and noticed that not only was this an actual bought book but that Danny had been clearly reading it a lot since it had so many side notes and highlighter coloring inside it. Having seen enough, Jazz slammed the book closed before turning a serious glare at her brother.

"Alright Danny I want to know why you are reading a book about demons! And you better tell me the truth!" Jazz demanded angrily, not liking the conclusions that were coming into her mind.

"_I swear if I find out he joined some kind of cult I'm going to kill him! …But Danny is smart enough to stay away from that stuff…Then again it would explain his sudden recovery from the breakdown. Teens are most drawn to those types of things when their in that state of depression. In the state he was in it would have been easy for someone to take advantage of Danny….Oh no!"_ Jazz frantically thought becoming distressed each passing second.

Danny had been quiet this whole time for the simple reason that he didn't know how to respond to Jazz's questions. He was busy racking his brain for what to say without giving anything important away. However he soon became aware of the incredibly troubled look growing on Jazz's face as she seemed to be lost in some deep thought. This was in turn starting to make Danny worry for his sister.

"Jazz?" called Danny in concern, yet she had made no indication that she heard him causing Danny to worry even more.

"Jazz!" he shouted while grabbing her on her shoulders and shaking her a bit in order to snap her out of her thoughts.

Feeling herself being shaken had quickly brought Jazz out of her thoughts but Danny unfortunately noticed that the solemn expression on Jazz's face was still present.

"Jazz what's wrong?" asked Danny with concern after he stopped shaking her and let go of her shoulders.

Jazz gave him a pointed stare before deciding to open her mouth and speak.

"Danny, I want to know what's going on _now_," she said with a deadly almost threatening tone in her voice that actually made Danny quiver in fear.

Danny knew his sister was being incredibly serious right now and he feared that the only way to calm her down was to tell the truth.

"_But can I really tell her? Would she even believe me?"_ thought Danny in doubt of what to say to Jazz.

"I'm waiting Danny," Jazz said impatiently while crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Danny sighed in defeat before gaining an equally serious look on his face as well.

"Jazz if I tell you the truth you can't tell anyone and I mean no one, understand," declared Danny in a strict voice.

Jazz frowned at her brother's demand. If he really was in a cult she definitely would tell someone about it.

"_But if I don't agree he might never tell anyone what's going on and that might make things even worse. Would I end up having to lie to my brother? ...If it's for his own good, then yes,"_ reasoned Jazz before finally coming to a decision.

"I promise Danny," Jazz swore though mentally keeping her fingers crossed just in case.

Unfortunately, Danny could see right through his sister and knew she was lying. He had enough experience with enemies doing it, including himself. His eyes firmed in deep consideration about whether or not he should forget telling Jazz the truth now.

"_Should I still tell her even though I know she's lying? Could I really risk her telling someone else if I told her? …But this is Jazz, if she understood I'm sure she would keep it a secret like she did when she found out about my ghost powers. I just have to have faith and trust my sister,"_ concluded Danny before sighing and giving his sister his full attention once again.

"I've been having these drea…"

Yet before Danny could say more, he was interrupted by the icy blue wasp of breath that came from his mouth.

**IY**

With Kagome back in her time, the rest of the Inu gang was staying in Kaede's village as they usually did when Kagome left. Currently, Miroku, Sango along with Kirara, and Shippo were in Kaede's hut having a conversation with Kaede about the events that happened at the village with the mysterious woman.

"So ye say no one in the village remembered what happened?" asked Kaede with a serious expression on her face.

"Not only that, but the damage that was done to the village during the battle gone too. It was as though nothing ever happened," Sango replied.

"It appears that whoever the woman was, she must have been skilled with magic. The demon that you faced before was most likely her doing as well," reasoned Kaede with a thoughtful look.

"Indeed the demon had shown hints of spiritual power which is very unusual. Nothing we did could penetrate its barrier, not even Kagome's arrows," added Miroku causing Kaede's eye to widen slightly in surprise.

"Are ye certain Kagome's arrows were ineffective," questioned Kaede whose voice grew tenser with each word she spoke.

"It's true…Yet Inuyasha had managed to break the barrier in the end," commented Sango, suddenly remembering that important fact.

"That's right, when I was about to use my wind tunnel Inuyasha intervened and launched his Blades of Blood technique which broke down the barrier," Miroku explained in a curious voice.

"That is indeed strange. From what I gather about the technique, Inuyasha uses his demonic aura to harden his own blood to create the blades. Why the technique was the most effective against the barrier is most intriguing," stated Kaede in a thoughtful tone.

"Truly if it was that effective against demonic barriers he would have used it against Naraku's as well. Yet it seems he hardly uses that specific technique in battle. In fact I believe this is the very first time I've ever seen it in action," supplied Miroku.

"But the technique itself is quite unusual even for demons. There are demons that do carry poison in their blood which makes it deadly on its own. However to use their very own blood and make it a weapon is unheard of to me," Sango revealed carrying a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Perhaps it is because he is half demon. He may have demon blood but he has human as well. We can't be certain how his human blood truly affects the demon blood," imputed Kaede.

"Why not just ask Inuyasha about it?" suddenly said Shippo as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It suddenly grew silent in the hut as the three adults had been thrown off by Shippo's suggestion. Asking Inuyasha was the best option, yet the reason none of them suggested it was because there was a good chance that asking him wouldn't be a simple thing. All of them knew Inuyasha wasn't the type to just spill out personal information and trying to get anything out of him would be harder than fighting Naraku. The three ran a scenario in their heads of how asking Inuyasha about his powers would go which lead to all of them sighing heavily in dejection.

"Unfortunately Shippo I don't think that would end well," declared Miroku.

"I agree, Inuyasha is just not the type that likes to share private information about him," Sango added.

"Aye, it's best for us not to try anything that might prone Inuyasha to anger, especially when Kagome is not here," agreed Kaede causing Shippo to frown at his idea being shot down so quickly.

Seeing the saddened look on Shippo's face Kirara went over to him and rubbed her head against his side to try and comfort him. This did make Shippo feel better as a smile came on his face before he started petting Kirara in return for her comfort. Kirara gave a small meow at the petting she was receiving, however her enjoyment didn't last long as a hiss suddenly escaped her mouth and her hairs stood on end. Everyone instantly took notice in the change of Kirara's demeanor.

"Kirara, what's wrong?" asked Sango with a worried look as she stood up and went over to where Shippo and Kirara were.

Kirara only responded by hissing louder before abruptly sprinting out of the hut causing the remaining occupants to tense and get ready for a possible battle. Sango quickly grabbed her Hiraikotsu and headed out of the hut followed by Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. It didn't take long for them to catch up with the already transformed Kirara and when they did they saw what caused Kirara's urgency. The village was being attacked by a large owl like demon, though the thing that stood most out about the demon were its wings, which seemed to be made out of steel toned feathers. This appeared to be the case as the demon soon spread its wings before giving them a long flap before many steel feathers jettisoned from its wings. The attack managed to hit several huts and almost got some of the villagers that were running around in a panic.

Taking immediate action, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the demon yet it managed to see the weapon coming and retaliated by shooting a barrage of steel feathers at the boomerang, succeeding in throwing off its course. Sango swiftly ran to where her boomerang had flown off and Kirara quickly ran to Sango's side before Sango hopped onto Kirara's back. With Sango on board Kirara flew over to where the Hiraikotsu was before the demon slayer skillfully caught the weapon preventing it from going any further. Sango once again threw the Hiraikotsu at the demon and it was ready to deflect the weapon once more. Noticing that the demon was distracted Miroku quickly took the chance to toss several spiritual sutras at the demon. The sutras hit its mark as the demon was shocked and disoriented from the effect of the sutras allowing it to me distracted enough for the Hiraikotsu to cut off its left wing. Instead of this hindering the owl demon even further, it had the opposite result. As soon as it lost its wing, the demon let out an ear piercing screech of pain and anger before it soon became filled with rage at the loss of its wing. It began unevenly flying around crazily while launching its attack randomly around the place with its remaining wing. The bird's attacks were so chaotic that Miroku, Sango on Kirara, Shippo, and Kaede had to constantly avoid and dodge the incoming steel projectiles to the point that they couldn't manage a counter attack.

Unfortunately the startling sound of women screaming was heard, which hastily drew the fighters' attention to three women who were paralyzed with fear as many sharp steel feathers were heading right at them. Nonetheless it was impossible for the warriors to attempt to save the women as they were either too far away or the onslaught of the demon's attack prevented them from being able to do anything but dodge. The women seeing the attack inch closer and closer closed their eyes tightly in horror and hugged each other as close as possible in an attempt to seek some late minute comfort from the other.

"Soul Scattering Iron Claws!" yelled Inuyasha coming out of nowhere and successfully destroying the steel feathers before they could hit the targets.

Finishing the attack, Inuyasha landed on the ground with a smirk before taking out the Testsaga and getting sight of the owl demon flawing widely above.

"This will be easy," declared Inuyasha as his smirk grew before lifting up the Testsaga that had the winds already surrounding it.

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha, launching the attack at the demon.

The demon tried its best to avoid the oncoming attack, yet it was futile as the Wind Scar consumed its body making it disintegrate before nothing remained of the demon. With that done, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and the others soon joined him where he was. They had pleased expressions on their faces, relieved that Inuyasha had showed up and managed to save the women in time.

Of course Miroku was the first to remember the three women that had been in danger, his eyes landing instantly on them. The women no longer had their eyes closed to which Miroku found lucky that he could see their beautiful and gentle sky blue eyes. He immediately came to a conclusion that the three had to be related as their beautiful creamy faces were completely identical. The three were even wearing the same clothing, which consisted of a simple white full length kimono with a few blue stripes along the sleeves and a blue obi with the bow tied in the front wrapped around their slender waist. The only clear outward difference between the three was their hair color though they all even had the same hair style. One had midnight black hair, the other sunlight golden, and the last one had moonlight silver hair which all three had tied in a platted ponytail hanging on their right front side that reached all the way down to their breasts. In others words the three women had definitely caught the perverted monk's eye. Miroku hurriedly made his way over to the three women and bowed his head in respect before managing to take their hands in his, surprising the three women.

Sango right away noticed the lecherous glint in Miroku's eyes and was just about to show him a piece of her mind yet everyone was surprised when the fully transformed Testsaga appeared threateningly right in front of Miroku's face.

"I dare you to try anything on them monk," Inuyasha said in a calm yet clearly threatening tone that clearly promised pain in Miroku's future if he indeed tried to make a move on the three ladies.

Miroku gulped as he eyed the sword in front of him and immediately released the females' hands before moving back some away from the dangerous weapon. Satisfied that the perverted monk would not do anything, Inuyasha sheathed back the sword before noticing the strange looks he was getting from his friends.

"What?" he asked in annoyance, not liking how they were staring at him.

No one answered his outburst and decided to not comment on the half demon's growing strange behavior. However Kaede soon moved toward the three women who had been watching the whole scene with blinking eyes.

"I've never see ye three in this village before," proclaimed Kaede, observing the women with her critical eye.

The three's attention switched to Kaede and they simultaneously bowed in respect to her before the golden haired one spoke.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves. My name is Phoebe and these are my sisters," she began before allowing her sisters to introduce themselves.

"My name is Luna," replied the silver haired one.

"And I am Selene," the black haired one stated.

"It is true that we just happened upon this village only moments before the demon attacked so unfortunately we could not get a chance to properly announce our presence here," explained Phoebe.

"And why are ye here in my village?" Kaede questioned in simple curiosity, knowing it was quite unusual for women to be traveling around by themselves.

The three sisters looked at each other briefly with troubled expressions on their faces before turning back to Kaede.

"Would it be alright if we could continue this conversation privately?" requested Luna.

"Aye, follow me then," Kaede responded before turning her back towards them and starting walking towards the direction of her hut.

Unexpectedly Kaede stopped her movements along with the entire village. If anyone saw the village now they would assume that they were looking at a painting because everything was so sill. It was as if time itself had stopped entirely. There was so movement, no sounds, no nothing, that was until the voice of a familiar half demon broke the stilled silence.

"Was conjuring that owl demon really necessary?" asked Inuyasha with clear annoyance while crossing his arms.

"Probably not," was his response from Luna with an amused look on her face, turning to face Inuyasha.

"But it did make things more entertaining," added Phoebe with a chuckle after facing toward the still irritated half demon.

"Now don't try and pretend that you're angry at us when we know you enjoyed fooling them as much as we did. After all messing with mortals is our greatest past time together," said Selene with a smirk on her lips, knowing that she was right.

As much as Inuyasha hated it, he knew Selene was right. There was a part of him that enjoyed playing the part of ignorance when he knew all along the demon was a cover so the three could make their presence known. However he wasn't about to admit she was correct either.

"Keh, whatever," he muttered in response while avoiding looking at them.

The sisters had amused expressions on their faces, easily seeing through Inuyasha's guise. Phoebe was the first to walk over to Inuyasha and used her fingers to move his head up so he would be looking right at her.

"There's no reason for you to be ashamed that you enjoyed it. It is a part of what we are," she told him firmly before Selene came on the right side of the half demon and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"She's right, especially after how you've been treated for so long you have a right to get back at these creatures," Selene stated in a crossed way showing how much she disliked mortals.

"Agreed, are you really going to let what happened decades ago keep you from embracing the better part of what you are?" wondered Luna appearing on Inuyasha's left and placing her hand on his other shoulder.

"It's not too late you know," Phoebe declared strongly though with a gentle edge in her voice, placing her hands on the sides of his face in a caring manner.

"Yes, once the Seekers are taken care of we can go back to the way the four of us used to be," Luna said alluringly as she leaned her chin on his shoulder and combing her fingers through the front part of his hair.

"It was indeed a lot more fun messing with these mortals with you around cousin. You knew exactly what to plan and you always executed it perfectly. The four of us definitely created a lot of chaos in those days," wooed Selene with a small smirk while she too rested her chin on Inuyasha's other shoulder though her hands were instead wrapped around his arm in a kind embrace.

At this point Inuyasha was greatly fighting with himself. The sisters' words had been getting to him more than he was showing. That part of himself that he had been so far succeeding in burying was now erupting back up full force. That side of him was greatly urging him to accept their proposal and be with them again like before, especially with their soothing presence and physical affection currently surrounding him. To top it all off, he knew that they were actually being sincere and were just doing what they thought was best for him.

"_But it's not and they need to get that!"_ Inuyasha assured himself finally getting his barring back.

Inuyasha quickly removed himself from their hold and stepped a few paces away from them, which surprised the three women. Yet his face became serious as his strict eyes glared at them.

"You're here because of the threat, not to try and sway me. I won't be a part of that stuff anymore. I've paid the price once and don't wait to have to pay it again," he proclaimed calmly but resolutely making sure they got the message.

They did get the message, but it certainly didn't mean they were happy about which Selene was quick to prove.

"That was a fluke! Nothing more! To even think we would let something like that happen to you again is insulting!" she shouted angrily at him causing Inuyasha to lose his temper as well.

"Losing the first woman that I loved was not just a simple fluke! If you can't see that then you don't care enough about me at all!" he yelled back stunning Selene right on the spot.

Noticing the shocked and hurt look on her face made Inuyasha feel guilt instantly. He knew they really did care for him and he certainly returned the feelings but at times like this he just couldn't stop his mouth from opening. Nevertheless he couldn't say that he didn't mean all of what he said either.

"_Damn my big mouth! And I doubt a simple apology will cut it either," _thought Inuyasha frustrated at not knowing what to do to remedy the situation.

However he wasn't the only one who was deep in thought about what just happened. Selene was too trying to process what just happened between her and Inuyasha.

"_How could he say that we don't care? After everything we've…No I refuse to believe this! There must be another reason why he's rejecting us! …Of course, why didn't we see it before? That priestess's light has been affecting him all this time! …How dare her! I'll make sure she won't get away with this!"_

"_Sister, calm yourself. I agree that the priestess must be dealt with if we are to have any chance at getting our cousin back,"_ replied Phoebe who had been the first to sense Selene's growing anger.

"_But we cannot deal with her now, the Seekers must come first,"_ Luna reminded her seriously.

This helped calm down Selene enough to not let her anger to control her but it was still very present. She then decided to move forward toward her cousin with hard features, immediately gaining Inuyasha's attention. He had sensed her anger too and knew messing with an angry Selene was just asking for a death wish, which is why he hadn't made an attempt to say anything yet. But Inuyasha certainly wasn't the type to back down so when she glared at him he shot her back a glare of his own. A frown touched her lips at his reaction before her eyes hardened even more.

"These mortals have poisoned you," Selene announced casually, although if you listened well enough you could hear the deadly fury behind it.

Of all the things Inuyasha was predicting she would say it certainly wasn't that. He wanted to argue and say that she was wrong, but noticing that she was still very livid that would be a stupid thing to do. Yet suddenly her features softened and a smile made its way to her lips causing an unpleasant feeling to creep inside Inuyasha realizing that that couldn't be a good sign.

"But don't worry. They will be sorry for messing with our family," she said with clear promise in her voice.

"We refuse to let them continue to corrupt you," Phoebe stated with assurance in her voice.

"We won't rest until you're with us again where you belong, I guarantee it," finished Luna with a confident smile on her face.

"Fat chance," Inuyasha snorted in defiance not willing to step down.

Selene's smile only grew bigger in response before she gave Inuyasha a small and placid kiss on his lips.

"Indeed," she answered back impishly before her and her sisters took their previous positions behind Kaede.

As soon as they returned to their positions time resumed its course. As the three sisters started following Kaede, Phoebe turned her head back slightly to face Inuyasha with a warm smile.

"Arigato for saving us by the way," she said gratefully before Luna also turned her head to face him.

"Hai, we'll have to return the favor," Luna declared with a smile of her own before Selene finally turned her own head to the half demon.

"And we always return our favors," she stated, giving him a smile and wink before the three turned their attention back to following Kaede to her hut.

Inuyasha frowned, knowing what they were really saying to him.

"_Why do I have to have such a weird family tree?"_

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this.

How did you guys like the Weird Sisters? And yes I portrayed them the way Gargoyles did, which is an awesome cartoon by the way. Though I don't plan on copying everything from Gargoyles for them, I will add my own stuff as well.

FYI: When the Weird Sisters say mortals they're referring to the humans and demons.

Until next time!


	6. Sister, Cousin, Conversations

**A/N: I bet you thought this would never get updated didn't you. Seriously though, I don't plan on giving up any of my stories unless I really feel like I won't finish them. **

**Regarding this story I have decided that it will be broken up into at least three shorter stories because I think that would be easier on me. So see this as Part 1 of the story and Part 2 will be the face to face meeting. I'll give you guys more info on it later.**

**Also for those who are planning on reading the other version of this story adopted by CrimsonRoselnFulBloom I talked with her and she said she has been busy lately but she will continue it.**

**Now at long last, on with the story! **

**Sister, Cousin, Conversations**

Danny was patiently but nervously waiting for his sister to say something. It had been several hours since he told Jazz the truth about his strange and new behavior as of late. When he had told her the truth, she hadn't said a thing, only listened to him before leaving him alone after he was done explaining. Now late in the evening just as he had been ready to go to bed, Jazz had entered his room. Yet about five minutes have passed and she hadn't uttered a single word. They were just sitting in his room in silence. Just then, a barking sound was made causing the two sib lings to jump slightly, which succeeded in breaking the tense silence in the room. Danny immediately turned to the source of the barking and smiled when he saw the green ghost dog Cujo wagging his tail excitingly, obviously craving attention.

"Come here boy," called Danny with his arms out and ready to catch the ghost dog.

Cujo instantly responded by jumping into Danny's arms before Danny placed the dog his lap. Danny started rubbing affectionately behind the dog's ears, bringing a satisfied bark out of Cujo's mouth. Danny's smile grew as he continued petting the energetic dog.

When Danny's ghost sense had gone off earlier at the library, he had been surprised to find that it was the ghost dog that had caused so much trouble for Valarie and him two years ago. Thankfully the dog had been in his smaller form simply sniffing around the grounds near the library and nothing more. Yet Danny had gotten a greater surprise when the dog jumped on him and started licking his face the moment he laid eyes of the ghost boy. After the slobbery greeting from Cujo, Danny had tried getting the dog to go back into the Ghost Zone. However like before, the dog had simply dug his way back out of the portal. It had taken Cujo's constant trailing and affectionate displays before Danny had realized that Cujo wanted to stay with him. So with there not being an alternative solution to get rid of the dog, Danny had decided to let the dog stay with him. He had been worried at first that the dog would cause problems, but found that as long as he kept Cujo out of sight from his parents and that Cujo remained happy so he would stay in his small form, he figured he could keep the ghost dog for now.

Of course Cujo's presence had postponed his conversation with Jazz as he had to go back to the library and tell her about the dog. Yet the moment things had settled down, Jazz had dragged Danny into her room to finish their conversation that had started at the library. It had taken awhile for Danny to spill anything to her mainly because he had kept hesitating on revealing certain things yet he had managed to tell her as much as he was willing to. Once Danny had finished talking, all Jazz said was that she would talk to him about it later.

So now was later and after Jazz took a calming breath she was ready to discuss the subject. Jazz took out a black and green colored notebook along with a black pencil that had a ghost shape eraser and immediately opened it to a blank page. The moment Danny saw the notebook a heavy sigh came from his mouth knowing that it was Jazz's 'Phantom Psychology Journal'. He could already see where Jazz was going with this and knew that he was about to be asked a ton of questions.

"Just great, I guess Jazz doesn't believe that the dreams are real. Though I guess I can't blame her. I didn't believe they were real at first either,' Danny thought as he gently placed Cujo back on the floor and waited for Jazz to ask her first question.

"When did the dreams first start?" she asked her brother with her pencil ready and a tentative expression shown on her face.

Danny was quiet after the question was asked, knowing exactly when the dreams started. The problem was that he didn't like talking about that period of time in his life too much. Yet when Jazz noticed how silent Danny became, she realized what the answer to the question was. Discovering this piece of information had certainly peeked Jazz's curiosity, however she made sure to keep in mind to try and approach the topic carefully.

"What impact did the dreams have on you during your…delicate phase?"

To Jazz's surprise, Danny let out a laugh at the question.

"Jazz, I may not like talking about it, but I've accepted that I went through an emotional breakdown. There's no need to try to sugarcoat it for me," Danny told her calmly before answering the question at hand.

"And the meetings helped me a lot during that time," answered Danny as a smile came to his lips.

"Honestly, if it wasn't for him there's no way I would've gotten through it," he admitted with nothing but honestly in his voice.

Jazz was surprised by this confession. Not just because Danny was giving his dreams the credit for his recovery but the amount of emotion that was in Danny's voice when he said it. Wanting to test out a growing theory, Jazz decided to focus her question on the other person involved in Danny's dreams.

"And by 'him' you mean the young half demon male right?" questioned Jazz after writing a few thing in the notebook.

"His name is Inuyasha and he's not really that young. He's at least two hundred years old. Though he did say that for demons that would still be considered a child," explained Danny in a defensive tone, which Jazz quickly noted.

"Ok then, tell me more about Inuyasha. What's he like?" continued Jazz.

Jazz caught the excited look that flashed on Danny's face as he seemed almost eager to answer the question.

"_Considering how long he's been keeping this a secret, either he is excited that he can finally tell someone or…he really must like this Inuyasha a lot,"_ contemplated Jazz, though she had a nagging suspicion that it was the later reason for Danny's positive behavior and not the first one.

"He's really cool! He's an amazing fighter! Are sparing matches are so intense and fun at the same time! I learn so much from them! He's also smart even though he prefers to hide it a lot. He's been helping me a lot with my homework too. But the best thing about him, is that he totally understands me and I understand him back," answered Danny gaining a fond smile on his lips.

Jazz was practically speechless as she took in everything that Danny just said. She had never heard her brother talk like that about anyone with so much admiration before. There was a small part of Jazz that was jealous that Danny seemed to look up to Inuyasha more that her. Nonetheless Jazz quickly squashed that feeling down as not only did she think it was ridiculous to get jealous over someone that didn't exist, but her concern for her brother's mental health was way more important. With that, Jazz put herself back on track and jotted down a few more notes before gazing back at Danny with a serious look.

"Tell me about the first dream," instructed Jazz

Danny easily picked up on Jazz's doubt about his dreams being real and he didn't like it one bit. Despite that, he tried to be patient as he could since he understood where she was coming from.

"Are you referring to the time when we first meant?" asked Danny giving Jazz an inquisitive look, daring her to contradict his statement.

Jazz realizing that her brother was growing a bit irritated at her not believing in the reality of his dreams, decided that the best course of action was to go along with it for now.

"Yes I am," she replied simply making Danny sigh.

"Fine, but you probably won't like some of the things that I tell you about it,' warned Danny with a stern expression on his face letting Jazz know how serious he was.

Jazz bit her lip in a moment of worry at wondering what exactly she would find out but she understood that she had to know as much as possible if they were going to make any progress.

"Tell me," said Jazz gaining her own serious tone in her voice.

Seeing that Jazz was not going to change her mind, Danny took a deep breath and began the tale.

"It was during the third week of my depression after I…started doing things to myself," began Danny knowing that Jazz would catch on to what he was referring to.

Jazz only frowned slightly as she gave Danny the ok to go on.

"Well it was on one of those nights that…I wanted to give up. When I thought that…no one could ever help me," Danny muttered as he refused to look at his sister.

Jazz made sure she didn't show how she really felt about what she just heard so as to not hinder Danny from telling her anymore. Hearing no response from Jazz told Danny that she wanted him to continue on so he did.

"I remember being on the verge of unconsciousness and wishing that there was someone who could help me. And before you ask no I'm sure Desiree was nowhere near or else my ghost sense would have gone off," paused Danny as he briefly glanced at Jazz before resuming his story.

"Well before I knew it, I was knocked out and slipped into dreamland…"

**IY**

It was well into the middle of the night in the Feudal Era of Japan. Inuyasha was currently resting on a branch of one of the many trees that resided in a secluded part of the forest that had been named after him. It looked as though the half demon appeared to be asleep yet he was indeed awake and very alert. He knew it wouldn't be long before the three sisters would find him and most likely try persuading him again. Ever since they came to the village they've been resilient in having him leave and join them again. Yes they did still talk about the oncoming threat of the Seekers and how to deal with them, but they always found a way to slip in the topic about him returning to their group. The problem was that the more they talked about it, the more Inuyasha was losing his resolve. The urge to accept their offer was growing with each day and Inuyasha knew why to. The time of the new moon was quickly approaching and with that his one night of weakness. Of course no one knew how true that was for Inuyasha. It wasn't that he turned fully human that always bothered Inuyasha per say, it was the strong temptation to use his hidden powers that made it so difficult. When he became human the magical part of him was the most dominant and to make it worse, the time that his powers were at their peek was also the night of the new moon. Every time he became human he had to fight off the urges to use those powers until the sun arose and his demonic aura could take the forefront once more. Unfortunately, his cousins knew this and no doubt were planning on taking advantage of the time he was most susceptible to them. So now even though he knew it was futile, he still tried to avoid them as much as he could until the time of the new moon was over.

"You know that you can't avoid us forever cousin, don't be such a coward," commented Selene with a laugh in her voice, knowing that her statement would annoy Inuyasha.

This was proven to be true as a twitch came from Inuyasha as he tried his best to remain calm and not respond. Even though she was hoping for a verbal response, Selene was still satisfied when she was him twitch.

"Oh come now, aren't you going to at least greet your cousin?" she continued in a mocking tone finding amusement in the way Inuyasha was trying to ignore her.

Selene saw his body tense up yet his eyes were still closed and no words came from his mouth. Seeing his actions only made a smirk come to her face and a mischievous idea to get her cousin's attention came to her head. A black aura surrounded her as her feet silently left the ground and she began to levitate upward to the branch where Inuyasha was lying. Inuyasha could sense the slight power in the air and knew it was Selene. However the moment he decided to finally open his eyes to see what his cousin was up to, he got a fright as Selene's face was only centimeters away from his. Truly if it hadn't been for his stubbornness to remain passive toward her, he would have shouted at her for almost giving him a heart attack. Yet Selene had more up her sleeve as she purposefully dropped into his lap and leaned on him, making herself quite comfortable causing a slight blush to form on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Inuyasha not pleased with the way she planted herself on him.

"Resting, you're much better to sleep on than that futon," she stated with a grin, which caused him to growl in annoyance.

"Knock it off already. You've got my attention now, happy?" he replied grumpily not please that he couldn't hold out any longer.

Selene's grin grew even more as she laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm very happy. It won't be long before you come back to us," she answered as she faced him with a confident expression on her face.

Inuyasha turned his head away from her not wanting to let her see how much that statement got to him. The way Selene had said that, he knew that she was being very serious and he couldn't help but fear that she was right. Even now her presence made the temptation to use his powers grow. Trying to find a way to distract himself, Inuyasha asked something that had been on his mind since she came to him this night.

"Why aren't Phoebe and Luna with you?" he questioned with a side glance, knowing that the three rarely separate from each other.

A hint of a genuine smile formed on her lips as she started combing her fingers through the front part of his hair in a tender fashion.

"I just wanted to be with you alone tonight. Is that so wrong?" asked Selene meeting Inuyasha's eyes for the first time that night.

Looking into her eyes, Inuyasha could see that she was being sincere this time and couldn't help the warm feeling that grew in his chest, though this didn't surprise him since he had always been closer to Selene than the other two. Honestly she was more than a cousin to him and at one point in time their relationship almost went beyond family ties. However his very first encounter with Kikyo had eventually changed that. Nonetheless those feelings for Selene hadn't truly left him even after all this time which is why he felt very vulnerable around her. It certainly made things more difficult when he knew that she felt the same way, which was why she was the most adamant in getting him back. Also Selene having a temper and stubbornness that matched his own didn't help either.

"I guess," Inuyasha muttered after a while knowing there was no point in persuading her to remover herself from him now.

Feeling satisfied with his answer, Selene buried herself deeper into Inuyasha's body to make herself more comfortable. On impulse, Inuyasha's arms circled around her in a protective way and pulled her even closer to him. When Inuyasha realized what he just did, he let out a sigh of frustration yet did not take his arms from her as the need to hold her close was too much for him to resist. They both stayed like this for awhile enjoying the peace between them.

"I've really missed you Inuyasha," Selene said as she turned herself in his arms to face him with a yearning buried deep in her eyes.

Inuyasha's breath hitched in his throat at the affectionate look she was now giving him as her face started moving closer to his. It wasn't long before her arms snaked their way around his neck as their foreheads touched. Inuyasha's heart was beating faster from Selene's actions and he couldn't help but be drawn in as his lips inched closer to hers.

"I've missed you too," he whispered gently just as she made her lips touch his for a kiss.

Feeling the warmth of her lips on his made a jolt of pleasure run through his body and before he knew it he began kissing her back. Selene was delighted by his response and wasted no time in making the most out of this moment. She deepened the kiss even more as she used their physical connection to pour her power into Inuyasha. As more of her power flowed into him, Inuyasha could feel his own respond eagerly to hers. The familiar feeling of his powers stirring up inside of him caused his eyes to snap open as they took on a pitch black color. When Selene felt his power responding to hers she let a smile form on her lips as she continued to pour more of her power into him as she deepened the kiss.

A small moan came from Inuyasha as all the mental barriers he had in place crumbled as his power was arising more inside of him. It wasn't long before his whole body started pulsing alerting Selene that he was transforming. Opening her eyes slightly she could see his silver hair slowly turning black and his dog ears being replaced for human ones. As Inuyasha's transformation from half demon to human was completed, their lips finally parted for a momentary break. As Selene gazed at the human Inuyasha, she took note that the blackness had left his eyes and returned to their normal dark brown.

"Feel better now?" she asked with mirth clear in her voice bringing a small smile to Inuyasha's lips.

"You're really devious, you know that?" he commented back humorously yet there was an edge of seriousness laced in his words as well.

"What can I say, it's what we do best," replied Selene with a smirk as her fingers played with Inuyasha's hair once more.

Inuyasha did his best to not chuckle at her truthful comment and instead rolled his eyes with feign annoyance on his face. Seeing his actions, just made Selene laugh in amusement as she decided to lean back into Inuyasha's body once more. Inuyasha became relaxed as he felt her body place comfortably in his for the second time that night. He allowed his arm to cover over her body and let his chin lay on the top of her head. Despite the peace returning from their relaxed state, Inuyasha's mind was in turmoil.

"_I knew I couldn't put this off for longer. I've been fighting this part of me for too long. Maybe I will be able to control myself better now. I guess I could give this one more shot and if it doesn't work out I'll leave this stuff alone for good. Yet that still doesn't make this decision any easier. After all there is still Naraku to deal with, and I can't just leave the group behind. And more importantly who will protect Kagome when I'm gone?"_ he thought as a frown touched his lips.

"What troubles you Inuyasha?" Selene asked in curiosity as she had noticed the frown on Inuyasha's face and how deeply he was lost in his thoughts.

He gently took her hand in his and began caressing it as he figured she should know about his conflicted feelings.

"I was just wondering if…how the others would handle me leaving them so suddenly," said Inuyasha hoping Selene would understand what he was trying to say.

Selene looked up at him for a moment before a sigh escaped her lips.

"Honestly I don't know why you care about their well being so much. From what I've seen between you and them, it appeared that they don't respect you," she commented seriously which made Inuyasha narrow his eyes slightly.

"That's not true; we care for each other a lot," he retorted strongly wanting to defend his friends, however this caused her to shake her head.

"I didn't say they didn't care, I said they don't respect you," she countered back.

Inuyasha opened his mouth ready to reply to that but Selene beat him to it, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes as a fighter they listen and trust your judgment but as a person they don't. They seem to put that priestess's feelings and opinions above yours," she explained causing Inuyasha to become silent.

Inuyasha knew there was truth in what Selene was saying as he had came to that conclusion himself several times before this. He had taken notice how everyone did seem to be on Kagome's side all the time and didn't consider his. He already knew that they didn't consider him to be the smartest in the group even though he's lived longer than all of them combined and that he was probably the most experienced. Whenever he would make a simple comment that he admit was brash but honest, Kagome wouldn't hesitate to sit him for it and no one ever seemed to stick up for him as though he deserved to be punished for the things he said. Not to mention the most important issue regarding his actions towards Kikyo. They never thought about his feelings in the matter. All they could say was that he was hurting Kagome. They never cared that Kikyo was the one he loved first and she him. They never stopped to think how painful it was to see Kikyo for only such short times and never enjoy it because Kagome was hurt from it.

"_But it's always ok when Kagome does it with Koga,"_ Inuyasha thought bitterly being reminded of the wolf demon.

Koga would constantly flirt with Kagome right in front of his face every time they meant up and no body says anything about it.

"At least when I'm with Kikyo I don't do it in her face like she does with Koga. It's not my fault that she eavesdrops on us every time," was his afterthought as an angry expression appeared on his features.

"I agree," replied Selene making Inuyasha realize that he said that last part out loud.

Having sensed Inuyasha's growing anger, Selene figured it was a good time to continue on with the rest of her plan. She straightened herself up a bit before her hands grabbed the prayer beads that were around Inuyasha's neck. She concentrated on the necklace making a black aura surround each bead before they began to break apart. Inuyasha was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt Selene's power and noticed that the submission beads were being taken off of him. Inuyasha swiftly grabbed Selene's hands to stop her before she could finish removing the necklace causing a look of frustration to come on her face.

"Why did you stop me?!" she asked as aggravation was growing in her voice.

"I don't want it removed just yet," he answered her firmly which made Selene quickly lose her temper

"Why not, that girl obviously abuses its powers over you!" Selene told him.

"I want Kagome to do it of her own free will," explained Inuyasha causing Selene to laugh bitterly at the notion.

"Do you really think she would do that? She enjoys the power too much. Face it, to her you're just a guard dog that she likes to keep on a leash," retorted Selene with scorn for Kagome clear in her voice.

Those words hit Inuyasha hard. He was frozen in shock. Even though he didn't have his sensitive hearing, the words resonated in his mind as though he still had his dog ears. There was always a part of Inuyasha that wondered if Kagome really loved him for him or because she loved that he protected her. After all Kagome really didn't know that much about him, only what she's experienced with him. He also remembered times when she would actually treat him like a dog when he told her that he didn't like it when she did. It seemed as though this night was bringing all of Kagome's faults to the forefront and making Inuyasha finally face them.

"_Maybe I have put to much hope in Kagome. Despite everything we've been through, she's still just a young girl that was forced into a cruel and cold world. She's not ready to give her innocence up yet and I would never want to be the one to take it from her," _thought Inuyasha solemnly as the realization finally hit him that he and Kagome could not be.

Noticing the sad but comprehensive look on Inuyasha's face, Selene could see that her plan to open his eyes had worked.

"Please, let me take that accursed thing off of you. I also don't like how it weakens your powers either," Selene stated in a gentle voice, knowing that she had to now tread on the subject lightly.

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to meet Selene's as they both gazed at each other. Their emotions were shown to each other through their eyes with no words needing to be spoken. Inuyasha loosened his hold on her hands and let them go. Selene allowed her power to form around the necklace again and soon each bead snapped apart before dissolving into nothingness. With the deed done, Selene let a smile cross her lips before capturing Inuyasha's for another kiss. This time Inuyasha responded right away and deepened the kiss as his arms strongly wrapped around Selene's waist. Selene responded by placing her hands on the side on his face, bringing his face closer to hers as their kiss became more intense.

"_Sleep Inuyasha, sleep," _mentally whispered Selene into Inuyasha's mind.

Inuyasha knew that Selene was using her powers on him, yet he knew that she would never purposefully harm him. Trusting Selene, he allowed her presence into his mind as a mental connection with her had been made.

"_Selene I'm trusting you,"_ Inuyasha mentally whispered back to her as his eyes turned completely black before they closed and he drifted off into slumber.

**DP**

As Danny way getting ready to tell Jazz about his first meeting with the half demon, a sudden throb in his head cut off his sentence. At first Danny tried to ignore it and opened his mouth ready to continue yet the sensation grew stronger as he felt as though he was being pulled somewhere. Soon Danny started feeling sleepy as a wave of exhaustion hit him out of nowhere. Jazz taking immediate note of this dropped the notebook and pencil and rushed over to her brother in time to catch his falling form.

"Danny what's wrong?" worriedly asked Jazz, looking over her brother for any sign of what could be wrong with him.

However Danny couldn't answer her as his tiredness grew stronger as his consciousness was being pulled away from the real world. As much as Danny tried he soon felt himself slipping deeper into subconscious.

"Danny!" Jazz cried as her brother's body suddenly went limp in her arms.

Yet the thing that worried Jazz the most was that before Danny's eyes had closed, she swore that they had not been their usual blue or even the acid green of his ghost half. Instead his eyes had turned completely black.

**A/N: Well this chapter took me by surprise the way this turned out. I didn't plan on the whole Inuyasha/Selene thing but when I started writing it came out that way so I just kept it as an interesting twist. So let me know what you guys think of the pairing because I honestly had not planned that but it certainly could work for the story. **

**Well until the next update!**


End file.
